Bibimbap!
by Sejitsu
Summary: Kakashi surprises Iruka with dinner.  Shameless domestic fluff


**Disclaimer: **Please note that this is a KakaIru fic, which means malexmale! Don't like, turn around and disregard right now. Obviously I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Only the writing is mine.

**A/N: **Written for Beasiesgal (thank you for being my beta as well!) This idea just popped into my head while eating bibimbap one night and had to be written. I... don't really know what to make of it, now. But, I hope you'll enjoy reading. More explanations at the end!

* * *

The smell of cooking food hit Iruka square in the face the minute he opened the door to his apartment.

"Tadaima!" the chuunin shouted, taking a deep breath and grinning to himself as he shed vest, sandals and hitai-ate in the entryway.

"Okaeri!" was the answering call, coming from the kitchen, along with the delicious aromas of sesame oil and freshly cooked rice. Iruka unwound the scarf from around his neck, placing it and his messenger bag near the low table in the living room. It had been a long day; he'd been ready to call for takeout and possibly pass out on the couch.

Kakashi, however, seemed to have other plans. Iruka lingered in the kitchen doorway, smiling faintly, watching his lover put the finishing touches on their meal. Miracle of miracles, the kitchen was not a wreck and nothing was on fire.

"It's almost done," Kakashi said, not looking up, but instead placing what looked to be freshly steamed spinach into twin bowls of hot rice.

"So," Iruka began, drawing closer, "what is it?"

"Mmm?" Kakashi looked up, after having placed slivers of minced beef next to the spinach. "This? Don't tell me you've never tried bibimbap." The jounin blinked incredulously, adding bean sprouts and julienned carrots to each bowl.

Iruka shook his head, picking up a jar. "What's... _gochujang_? Stop gaping like that, I've never heard of it!" Iruka's cheeks flushed in mild embarrassment, and he had to fight down the urge to stick out his tongue at the other man childishly.

Kakashi had pulled down his mask just so he could gawk at the chuunin more thoroughly. He took the jar from Iruka, grinning smugly. "Only the best part," he said, twisting the lid off and showing the other man its contents.

"It's very... red," Iruka deadpanned. Really, the color was closer to maroon. The chuunin sniffed at the contents and wrinkled his nose; it was more pungent than he'd expected. Like a spicy, sweet miso paste, but thicker. He said as much, still studying the jar intently.

"Yep, that's pretty much what it is," Kakashi nodded, before putting a small dollop of it in the middle of each rice bowl. "But I'm sure you'll love it."

Iruka made a noncommittal noise, watching Kakashi go for an egg, next. He was definitely curious about the dish at this point, if a little bit perplexed. He was used to his ingredients being served in separate dishes, for the most part.

"Okay, watch," Kakashi murmured, and cracked the raw egg right over his bowl. The jounin grinned triumphantly, grabbed a spoon, and began stirring the contents together furiously. "I prefer raw egg, but some people like theirs fried... or half and half," Kakashi explained, still stirring. "You can also add other vegetables, but this was all we had."

Finally, when the jounin had stopped stirring, he held out the bowl and spoon to Iruka. "Try it?"

Iruka bit his lip apprehensively. "So... It's kind of like _maze gohan_?" Mixed rice was his least favorite food; something Kakashi knew pretty well. The very thought of it was usually enough to make the chuunin lose his appetite altogether.

Kakashi just gave his signature one eyed smile, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "No, definitely not. Well... I mean... it _is_ mixed rice, but not... _mixed rice_, you know?"

Iruka took the bowl and spoon, staring at it uneasily. "You sure?" He sat down at the kitchen table, still looking towards Kakashi expectantly.

"It's not the same thing," Kakashi affirmed once more. "Promise. Just try it? Please? For _me_?"

Iruka was hard pressed to decline after Kakashi had gone to all this trouble, and was making _that_ face. And, he had to admit that the aroma of sesame oil was really making him hungry; he had a terrible weakness for the stuff, which Kakashi also knew quite well.

"For you," the chuunin echoed, taking a spoonful of the rice, which was vaguely orange at this point, with the various ingredients sticking out. He tried not to think too hard about the mostly raw egg that had been stirred in, making the rice appear even stickier. Iruka took a bite just as his stomach chose to growl noisily, having been denied for too long.

The taste definitely wasn't what Iruka had been expecting for something so seemingly similar to mixed rice. It was very subtly sweet and savory before the spiciness kicked in, the flavor of the _gochujang_ and sesame oil coming together perfectly with the rest of the ingredients. The raw egg _had_ made the rice stickier, but not at all slimy, as Iruka had feared it would. Instead, it rounded out the dish, accentuating the rest of the flavors.

"Well?" Kakashi raised both brows expectantly as Iruka finished chewing, expression thoughtful.

"_Way_ better than _maze gohan_," the chuunin finally concluded, after swallowing. The aftertaste made him want another bite instantly. Kakashi beamed, adding an egg to the other bowl and stirring it up as the chuunin took another bite. "This is really good, Kakashi."

"Told you," the jounin smirked slightly, joining Iruka at the table and taking a bite of his own. He closed his eyes in bliss. "I haven't had this in _ages_."

"And here I thought you couldn't cook anything without setting the kitchen on fire," Iruka joked playfully, around another bite of rice. The stuff was addicting, he was finding out quickly.

Kakashi put his spoon down to pout. "That was only _one time_, Sensei. I'm deeply hurt that you think so little of my skills as an elite jounin, especially after I slaved all day in the kitchen, just for you." He touched the back of his hand to his forehead, the very picture of exhaustion.

Iruka just laughed, leaning across the table to lick off a grain of rice from Kakashi's lower lip. The jounin brought both of his hands up to cup Iruka's cheeks, smiling into an impromptu kiss that went on for long minutes.

"You taste like sesame oil," Iruka said, breathless and slightly flushed, after pulling away for air. It was addictive, mixed with Kakashi's own unique flavor and the slight spiciness that clung to the other man's lips and tongue.

"So you'll keep me?" the jounin grinned, eyes hopeful, apparently trying his best to imitate an adorable puppy.

It would have worked a lot better, Iruka thought, if Kakashi's smile wasn't leaning towards a hungry leer and his lips weren't so kiss swollen. The chuunin rolled his eyes to hide his amusement, but rubbed his bare ankle against the other man's under the table. "Like I could get rid of you," he mumbled, not bothering to hide his blush and smile when he turned back to his meal.

"Maa, good enough for me."

Iruka chuckled, reaching his hand across the table for Kakashi's own and squeezing gently. "Thank you for dinner, though. It really was delicious." Sitting here with Kakashi, in the middle of their shared kitchen, attention only focused on each other, made the chuunin feel warm and content, regardless of the day's stresses.

"Anything for you, love." Kakashi's lips lifted into a slightly lopsided smile, adding to the moment. Then, he put his feet in Iruka's lap and wiggled his toes suggestively. "Do I get my reward now?"

"You are _insufferable_," Iruka groaned good naturedly, cheeks heating up as he ducked his head and rubbed at his scar.

"That's why you love me," Kakashi quipped, not missing a beat. "How about if I do all the dishes?"

"_Done_."

They looked at each other, faces serious for all of three seconds before dissolving into twin fits of laughter.

* * *

**Extra Notes/Definitions: **

Bibimbap - a popular Korean dish. The world literally means "mixed meal" and consists of several different ingredients.  
Gochujang - Chili pepper paste. (Gochujang's primary ingredients are red chili powder, glutinous rice powder mixed with powdered fermented soybeans, and salt.)  
Maze Gohan - Mixed rice. Iruka's least favorite food, canonically.

Bibimbap tastes a whole lot better than it ends up looking when you stir everything together. It's one of my very favorite foods. Even though it's rice mixed up with ingredients, it's nothing like 'mixed rice', which is what made me want to write this in the first place. Also, I'm the one who has a terrible weakness for sesame oil, and I personally prefer my egg a little less than half fried before mixing it in. Now I'm really hungry...


End file.
